Project Summary - IFGeneRA Admin Core The Administrative Core is the principal organizational component through which the IFGeneRA Principal Investigators execute their responsibilities. This Core provides administrative and financial oversight and management to IFGeneRA's components by performing a number of functions. These include grant management; review of project and core resources; core support; outreach and information dissemination; personnel management; scheduling and organization of various meetings; maintenance of information technology resources; and integration of basic and clinical research projects. Aim 1. To provide direction, leadership and financial and administrative support to the individual scientific projects and cores of the overall program project. The Administrative Core will offer financial and administrative support to the IFGeneRA project, assist with the recruitment of project staff and students, monitor student registration and progress, and ensure the timely payment of subawards to all participating study sites. It will play a key role in ensuring timely preparation of progress reports for all project sites and support administrative and financial services at the various project sites in finance management. Aim 2. To establish and maintain information integration and dissemination between projects and cores and to assist in presentation of results to the scientific community. The Administrative Core will coordinate the various research activities described in the IFGeneRA proposal and manage communication between project investigators, the external advisory board and the H3Africa Consortium. It will also assist in the development and maintaining of an IFGeneRA website, dissemination materials and presentations to the scientific community. Aim 3: Encourage professional development of future ELSI experts The Admin Core will also seek to encourage the professional development of future ELSI experts, by offering a multitude of professional development opportunities. These link to transferable skills development opportunities offered at UCT, to attending H3Africa Network meetings and participating in the H3Africa Fellowship program, through being stimulated to present their work, write grant applications to support future work, and be encouraged to publish.